


【佑灰】他比我可爱

by Lynn7



Series: 佑灰 [3]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn7/pseuds/Lynn7
Summary: OOC慎点；一句话奎八
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: 佑灰 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621867
Kudos: 7





	【佑灰】他比我可爱

**Author's Note:**

> OOC慎点；一句话奎八

**你知道的吧，我喜欢的人，世界上第一可爱。**

****

“他今天也很可爱嘛。”文俊辉叼着棒棒糖走过。

徐明浩抬起头，正好看见金珉奎摘了帽子在镜子面前晃脑袋，几撮毛在头顶甩来甩去，不出意料两个人眼神在镜子里撞上，徐明浩马上得到一个明朗的笑，看得见虎牙的那种。“是挺可爱的。”徐明浩低下头嘟囔，顺便揉了揉耳朵，不知道为什么感觉有点烫。

等一下。徐明浩转头正好看着文俊辉背着手消失在拐角。

文俊辉觉得金珉奎可爱？

是不是今天训练强度太大了导致文俊辉本来就不太灵光的脑子短路了？不不不一定是今天训练强度太大了自己头脑发晕听错了。

“Hoshi哥，我觉得我们差不多是时候休息一下了。”从来没提过要求的徐明浩这么说了，权顺荣立马大手一挥批准了20分钟的休息时间。

“你看，他怎么这么可爱，像只松鼠一样皱鼻子。”文俊辉叼着吸管喝饮料，黏黏糊糊的声音传到徐明浩耳朵里。

徐明浩抬头，没有金珉奎。对面只有靠在墙上的全圆佑和撑着墙跟全圆佑讲话的崔胜澈。

所以谁可爱？

“全圆佑？”

文俊辉猛地吸一口饮料，瞪大了眼睛惊恐地转头，“哇，你知道你在说韩语吗？怎么不叫哥？”

哇，现在的重点是这个吗？

徐明浩硬撑着又抬头看了一眼，全圆佑这次整了个狼奔头，八成还没戴隐形，现在好像是听到了自己名字正在抬头往这边看。说真的，圆佑哥，看不清楚的话在后台可以戴个有框眼睛，眯着眼睛扫视感觉更可怕好吗！

徐明浩嘴角抽了抽算是跟他打招呼，转头，文俊辉窝在墙角正在咬着吸管认真喝饮料。

说真的，这支舞真的强度太大了吧哈哈，我为什么总是累到出现幻听，下次一定要找Hoshi哥说一说了。徐明浩也拿起饮料喝了一口。

是冰的。

他又放了回去。

****

“不可爱吗？”文俊辉想不通。就像他不明白为什么总有人说自己可爱，连弟弟们也是，时不时冲上来揉一揉自己脑袋揪一揪自己的脸喊可爱，哪里可爱了？小时候倒是可爱一点，文俊辉对着镜子尝试做一些觉得童年时期自己可爱的表情，怎么都没办法从镜子里那张脸上看出“可爱”两个字，分明写着“帅气”两个大字。一天到晚说我可爱吃螺蛳粉的时候还不是把我关在房间外面，文俊辉愤愤不平。

但是，但是，全圆佑就不一样啦。

他多可爱呀。

冬天出门会把自己缩成小小一团，手和脸都缩进去，打字的时候也只会从袖口小心地伸出一点点指尖。虽然近视但是讨厌戴隐形眼睛，每次上舞台要戴的时候都会暗暗撇嘴但是最后又会嘟嘟囔囔自己对着镜子戴好。不喜欢吃鱼，但是看见鱼会像猫一样小心地凑上去闻味道。累了的话喜欢瘫在沙发上，但是因为腿太长每次都不能很好地伸直只能缩在一起。闹别扭的时候就算坐在旁边也会选择给你发短信，小心地问你还要生气多久。

还有，还有他笑起来眼睛会眯成一条线，鼻子会皱在一起。就像，宿舍楼下草丛里我一直去喂的那只猫咪。

圆佑他，真的很可爱的。

文俊辉憋红了脸，他有好多好多可以讲，大家为什么都没有发现全圆佑的可爱呢？他瞪大了眼睛直直看向尹净汉，好像这样就可以让尹净汉认同他的观点。

尹净汉摸了摸文俊辉的脑袋，“是啊，我也觉得圆佑很可爱。”

“是吧是吧净汉哥，我跟明浩说的时候他还觉得是我累晕了出现了错觉。”文俊辉一下子开心了，眼睛亮亮地闪着光，两只手不自觉开始上下挥舞。

我看你才像是宿舍楼底下那只猫啊。尹净汉想。

“这首歌的服装都很可爱呢！”粉嫩嫩的颜色踩着最后一点点夏天呈现在克拉面前。歌也清凉舞蹈也清凉，这时候就要配着喝清清凉凉的汽水才对。

文俊辉这个人很奇怪，不喜欢出汗，但是这并不代表他不会感觉热。气泡在口腔里炸开的时候文俊辉觉得全身一个激灵，连头发丝都会颤颤悠悠发出快乐的信号。

“圆佑啊真可爱！”

“粉丝很适合圆佑呢！”隐隐能听到粉丝声音从前面传来。

是吧是吧，我就说，他真的超可爱啊。文俊辉坐在桌子上晃脚，脚上分别耷拉着一只鞋要掉不掉，今天的鞋有点挤脚，下了台他就把鞋脱了半踩着走。

不远处woozi正在接受采访，小小一只反着光。

“圆佑这次特别可爱呢。”文俊辉简直兴奋地想蹦起来跳到他的96亲故身上。然后他看到李知勋举起手机，锁屏是粉色的，是全圆佑的舞台照。

脚上的鞋终于被文俊辉踢掉了，咕噜咕噜滚到墙角，撞到墙壁停了下来。

大家好像都知道圆佑很可爱了呢。

饮料只剩瓶底一点，气泡消失只剩下甜腻的味道，糊在口腔内壁怎么都化不开，久了泛出一点若有若无的苦味来。

但是我好像也没有很开心。

文俊辉这时候听不见前面粉丝的声音了，也看不见他觉得可爱的全圆佑走到墙角拎起鞋冲他走过来。直到手心里的饮料被强行夺走塞上一瓶新的。

“圆佑？”

“他们说葡萄味的更好喝。”全圆佑把手里那只鞋套到文俊辉脚上，学着文俊辉坐到桌子上。转头看见他领带有点歪，又跳下去站到文俊辉面前帮他整理好，马上要上台了。

“他们都说圆佑你今天很可爱。”文俊辉低头咬吸管，咬扁的话饮料就会很慢很慢地流进嘴巴里。

“那俊尼你觉得呢？”全圆佑整理完又坐到文俊辉旁边，他也有一瓶葡萄味的饮料。

“圆佑一直都很可爱。”

“我也觉得俊尼很可爱，一直。今天穿着这身衣服特别可爱。”

“是吗。啊哈哈哈。”文俊辉不咬吸管了，葡萄味的饮料涌进嘴巴，于是那一点点苦马上就被冲走，气泡重新在口腔里炸开，是紫色的。不是，文俊辉瞥了一眼旁边的全圆佑，是粉色的，圆佑身上那种粉色。

“今天结束后一起去吃饭吗？想吃什么？”

“想吃火锅！”

尹净汉看着角落里坐在桌子上一起晃脚的两个人，笑了笑。

谁比谁更可爱啊，两个笨蛋。

****

“圆佑觉得俊的魅力是什么呢？”

“可爱。”

全世界，没有比文俊辉更可爱的人了。


End file.
